


falling on your sword

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Introspection, Paul Ryan is a fucking asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the middle of the night. Paul tries to pray.





	falling on your sword

It’s the middle of the night. Paul tries to pray.

He’s alone in the house. It’s not even his real house, it’s just his temporary home. It’s more home than Wisconsin, sometimes, but sometimes he would rather he be home – his real home, where his wife and kids are.

He wishes he were with them. Not here, not now, not like this.

Paul tries to pray, he really does. Except he’s forgetting, kind of, what with all that’s been happening. Firings, investigations, lying, always lying, Schumer, Pelosi, healthcare, _Ryan_ care, _Trumpcare_ , tax reform, Russians, always Russians, and leaks, leaks, leaks.

Endless drip, drip, drip.

They’ve all sinned, they’ve all become liars. Even the best of them, even the ones they held up as beyond partisanship and beyond party. Rosenstein, Comey, McMaster, all falling down, all collateral damage.

 _Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned –_ well, no, not really, not exactly.

Aren’t motives and intent the true indicator of whether or not one has sinned, instead of action? Well, inaction. He hasn’t done anything. Not really. Statements through his spokespeople aren’t anything, really, and everyone knows it.

 _Forgive me, Father_ – well, for what? What has he done that’s so wrong?

Fine, yes, he hasn’t done anything. Yes, he’s fallen on his own sword, the one set up during the campaign, the one that wounded him on election day, but he has a plan, he really does. He knows what he’s doing. He and McConnell know what they’re doing.

Healthcare, they decided. We repeal healthcare and then we can move to impeach. And tax reform – we pass healthcare and tax reform and then we impeach. And 2018 – we keep our majority in 2018, we keep our majority in both houses and then we can impeach.

But then, then there’s the question of the voters, of the base – they’ve tapped into the base and into the voters and the Democrats are scrambling and for once, for once in eight years, the GOP has a clear win. If they can stand united, then there’s no way to fall. Right?

 _Forgive_ – wait, hang on.

Paul checks his phone. Statements from McCain – harsh but soft, enough that the Dems call him soft and the GOP calls him harsh. Statements from Schumer – though there’s no point in reading those because it’s clear and obvious what he’s likely saying.

There’s no messages from anyone in the White House. He messaged Reince – his friend, his ally, fellow Wisconsinite – but nothing. He messaged Steve – an unsteady alliance, forged by necessity and held together with the loosest of associations – but nothing. Hell, he messaged Sean – once average man turned bumbling fool – and still nothing.

Insane. Fucking insane.

His phone buzzes. It’s his alarm. It’s the morning, all of a sudden. When did it become morning? What did he do all night except sit around and try to pray and then justify each and every one of his decisions.

His phone buzzes again. It’s not his alarm. It’s some fucking tweets.

Jesus Christ. Jesus fucking Christ. He has to defend this. He has to defend this all over again.

 _Time to fall for your party, Paul_ , he thinks, bitterly, and gets up off his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate him so much.


End file.
